We Didn't Know!
by The Red Dance
Summary: Merry, Pippin and Gimli didn't know that Legolas was a prince! They spend around five days at the palace not knowing who Legolas' ada is because Legolas made people swear not to tell. So, a week with Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

** Don't own the characters in here. **

**Chapter One**

Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn were all traveling to Mirkwood. Legolas said that an event would be happening a week after they arrived. They were curious and when hobbits get curious, they ask questions. Legolas found that out the hard way.

No matter how many questions anybody asked, they never got any answers. They moved past this for a while and simply chatted. Finding out about each other's pasts, telling jokes, it was lovely while it lasted.

Legolas heard a sound. He tensed and Aragorn threw a worried look at him.

"Legolas, what do you hear?" Aragorn called out, interrupting Gimli, who was telling about how to make a sword.

"I'm not sure," Legolas answered, furrowing his brow. His eyes widened. He shouted, "Into the trees," and started to get Gimli and the hobbits up with the help of Aragorn. They hid there.

Legolas drew his bow. Seeing this Aragorn also grabbed his, pointing it where Legolas was. Away from the palace a pack of orcs came. Aragorn and Legolas shot arrows quickly and when they ran out, there was only three orcs left. Legolas pulled out his twin daggers and dropped nimbly out of the tree and beheaded the first two and threw his dagger into the head of the last.

(A/N I just like making Legolas look awesome!)

Legolas climbed nimbly back into the tree and all the way into the top. He looked out over the land. Satisfied that there was no more orcs he started to help the others down the tree and they started to walk back to the palace. After getting their arrows back, of course.

Merry and Pippin were looking at him shocked. They've never really seen him fight and shoot his bow so quickly! Aragorn wasn't as good as Legolas. All of Legolas' arrows hit their marks perfectly while Aragorn's would sometimes miss.

"Legolas, when did you first learn to shoot a bow?" Pippin asked.

"At 50 years of age, I believe," Legolas mused, "Less than a year old by your standards, but I learned quicker than most,"

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"It was something I liked doing. And my ada taught me, so I always trained more than anyone else, just so I could be with him," Legolas smiled, thinking about his ada and being trained how to shoot a bow.

"Ada?" Gimli spoke this question.

"It means father in elvish," Aragorn told him. After that they just chatted about random things for the rest of the way there.

At the palace Legolas showed them their rooms and his, so they'd know where everyone was to be. Legolas stopped a passing servant and asked her to bring some food to his room, and they ate in there before leaving to their rooms.

They slept early and for a long time. Except Legolas who woke at the crack of dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lotr. **

_Day One_

When they eventually woke up they all went to Legolas' room. The last to wake was Gimli who when he walked into Legolas' room he heard the others joking around. Aragorn noticed that no matter what jokes were told, the most Legolas did was smile.

"Gimli," Aragorn greeted him.

"Now that you are all awake how about we get some food?" Legolas asked them. Nods of agreement came from everyone and Legolas rose from his seat and motioned for them to follow him.

They went down to the kitchens and once down there, the cook threw her arms around Legolas and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"My friends, this is the cook, Naomi, and Naomi this is Merry and Pippin, hobbits, Gimli, a dwarf, and you know Aragorn," Legolas said, when Naomi had let go of him.

She surveyed the dwarf, humming with disapproval.

"A dwarf. Your ada won't like that," she said, shooting Legolas a curious look.

"Then he will just have to learn too," Legolas said stiffly, "Anyways, we were wondering if you could make us some breakfast?"

"You know I will. How much shall I make?"

"Hobbits can eat more than dwarfs,"

"I shall start cooking straight away," she pulled away from Legolas and started to make a bunch of food.

"How long until ready?" Aragorn asked her.

"It will be ready when it's ready," She told them, shooing them out of her kitchen.

They went back to Legolas' room and Merry and Pippin went and sat on the bed, leaving the others to the chairs, problem was, there was only two chairs. Gimli took a chair and Aragorn took the other. Aragorn noticed his friend was swaying slightly and knew he would never admit to an injury, so just pulled Legolas into his lap. (No, there is no Legolas/Aragorn slash!)

They were silent for a while. Eventually, Pippin couldn't stand it and asked Aragorn, "When did you and Legolas become friends,"

They both looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I met him first when I was four, but there was no time we became friends," Aragorn finally answered.

"There must be a time," Pippin insisted.

"It's not a time, but more of a place. Or places, to be exact," Legolas amended.

"So, where did it happen?"

"Somewhere between easy banter, and good pranks. Between walks under the stars and rides to random places. Somewhere in getting to know each other, we became best friends," Legolas smiled at Aragorn who grinned back.

"You seem to have much wisdom, gwador-nin," Aragorn laughed.

"What does that mean? Don't speak languages I don't know about," said Gimli.

"It means my brother,"

"But you guys aren't brothers," Merry pointed out.

"We're not, but it feels like we are," the two smiled at each other.

"Legolas?" Came a voice from outside the door. Legolas got up and opened it. Two people were there. Eliza and Adrain.

As soon as the door was opened, they jumped on him, causing him to fall to the floor. Aragorn laughed at his friends misfortune. Legolas groaned and eventually managed to throw them off. He got up then stated, "I hate you two,"

"No, you love us," They said at the same time and Legolas cracked a smile at their antics.

"Legolas?" Came another voice outside the door. Legolas opened the door and there was a servant. He saw the strange ensemble around and on the bed and the two on the floor, one on top of another. He opened his mouth as if to ask then decided against it. "Legolas, Naomi is done with the food. The hobbits leaped up from the bed and shot out the door, the two elves at their feet. Gimli followed at a slower pace and Aragorn nodded his thanks to the man before leaving as well. The servant stared down the hall, never seeing a hobbits fierce hunger.

"Thank you and can you do a favor for me?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, milord," he bowed.

"Spread the word that I don't want to be called any titles for a week if you can. They don't know I'm a prince and I want them to treat me as normal as possible for as long as possible," Lefolas instructed him.

"Of course," the servant ran off, presumably to spread the word.

**Line Break! Line Break! Line Break! Everybody Loves A Line Break!**

After breakfast, they said goodbye to Eliza and Adrain and went outside because the sun was shining and it was so beautiful. On the way, they were joined by Naomi who didn't need to make any more food until lunch.

"What's that?" Merry asked, pointing towards a field. There was a little crowd focusing on three elves.

"What's that boy done now?" Naomi sighed as they walked over.

"Who are they?" Gimli asked.

"The one with the red hair is my friend, Nicholas. The brown-haired girl is Jane with her friend, the blond male, Theodore," Legolas pointed them out, "they most likely insulted one another's honour and is now going to have a contest. And it seems Darcy, the black-haired male with a ponytail, is to be the judge of who wins,"

"How would you win?" Pippin asked.

"Be the fastest and best shooter," he answered.

"Can we watch?" Merry and Pippin said together.

"If you'd like," they both nodded, and they all went to see the contest.

Jane was going to shoot first and Legolas noted things with a critical eye. She wasn't very fast at shooting. To the others she would look quite good, but she paused between each shot, as if to see where her arrow had gone. She was close to the bulls-eye, but she was about 2-3 inches from hitting it.

Theodore was next. He was quicker, and could hit the bulls-eye. Not exactly the center though. Two out of three shots he hit the bulls-eye and the other was far off.

Jane, although slower, was the better shot. Even though hers didn't touch the center at all, hers were close together. Whereas, Theodore's was far from each other.

Next was Nicholas. He was quicker than both and each arrow hit the center. He was the winner. The others bowed their heads as a show of respect and walked off.

"That was-" Pippins exclamation was cut off by Nicholas calling Legolas' name.

"Hello," Nicholas said to the others before stealing Legolas away to talk to him a few minutes.

"What is Nicholas talking about to Legolas?" Pippin, the curious one, asked.

"I don't know. Maybe asking help to learn to shoot quicker or closer to the center," Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.

"If you would like, you can continue wandering this place and Aragorn could show you around," Legolas said, going back to his friends.

"And you?" Gimli asked.

"Nicholas would like some help with his shooting,"

Everyone wanted to see the entire place so there was really no objections. The others set off while Legolas corrected Nicolas' stance a tiny bit and Naomi went back to the kitchens.

**This is a line break! I repeat, this is a line break!**

After Legolas had finished helping Nicholas as much as he could, he set off to his room. He was going to his room to grab his bow and go out to the forest when he literally ran into Aragorn.

"How does this happen?" Legolas groaned when Aragorn fell on top of him. Aragorn was quite heavy.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" He asked pushing off of Legolas then pulling him to his feet.

"Grabbing my bow, then out to the forest to catch supper,"

"Mellon-nin, join us for lunch first," Aragorn took Legolas by his arm and dragged him towards the kitchen. They had already decided to eat there so they could chat with Naomi while she cooks for other people.

**Yet Another Line Break! Sorry For Doing So Much!**

They all headed up to Legolas' room for him to grab his bow. Merry and Pippin were exhausted and went back to their rooms to grab some extra sleep.

Legolas said goodbye to Aragorn and Gimli, but was stopped by Gimli asking to come along with him to the forest.

"I'm just hunting. You would need to be able to spring into the treetops and run fast to hunt these," Legolas told him and ran off knowing Gimli wouldn't object anymore.

Gimli turned to Aragorn to ask what to do now.

"Now? We wait for Legolas to come back," Aragorn said, going to the training fields, leaving Gimli all alone.

Gimli just went back to his room to do something. Perhaps draw or sleep.

**I'm in love with line breaks! You're in love with line breaks! We're all in love with line breaks!**

When Legolas was back, everyone was gathered in his room, and so found them spread all around, asleep. Adrain and Eliza were with them and had their limbs tangled together. He went around starting with Eliza, he shook her awake putting his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

He let her do what she wanted with Adrain. She kicked him in the stomach and his eyes popped open surprised. She put a hand over his mouth.

They then all lined up ready to scream.

They screamed. As loud as they could. Merry and Pippin slept on. Gimli woke slowly. Aragorn woke instantly and leaped up swinging his knife around. He soon woke up enough to figure out what happened. They stared at the two hobbits still resting peacefully.

Adrain went up to them and screamed 'food' in their ears. They woke up clutching their chests. They saw Adrain standing over them laughing and jumped on him. They fell to the floor and the two hobbits tried tickling Adrain, but was pulled off by Eliza and Legolas.

"Time to eat," said Legolas, in his musical voice.

Some elves came in with food and set it on Legolas' table. The hobbits and dwarf were quickly sitting at the table and stuffing their faces with food. Eliza and Adrain left to their rooms, and the room was then filled with silence.

Silence, only broken with the sound of eating. After only a little bit of food, Legolas was done.

"What did you hunt?" Pippin managed to get out around the food in his mouth.

"Spiders," replied Legolas absently.

"Those are so tiny!"

"Not the ones I hunted. They are huge. More than half my size, that's why you can't go into the forest without someone with you," he stated.

"Are we eating spider?" Merry asked looking disgusted.

"No, I only recently got back and spider takes quite a while to prepare. No, we're having that tomorrow,"

One by one, they stopped eating. Legolas couldn't believe the hobbits were tired, yet again. Although they did need to catch up on their sleep.

They all retired to their respective rooms, leaving Legolas alone to grab a blank book and go outside to sketch something that caught his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own Lotr, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

_Day Two_

They all woke up feeling refreshed. Once again, they gathered in Legolas' room. This time Aragorn was the last to wake.

"Is everyone hungry?" Questioned Legolas.

At everyone's eager nods, he stood up and led the way to the kitchens. Surprisingly, all the food was ready by the time they got there. They quickly sat down and started chatting with Naomi and other cooks.

They loved questioning the hobbits, never having met them, they had a bunch of questions. They were now finding out about birthdays and their food. Second breakfast and elevenses.

"Goodbye," the cooks all chorused as the group left.

"Where can we go now?" Pippin asked Legolas.

"We have this meadow, we can go there if you'd like,"

"Yes!" They quickly agreed, already having seen most of the palace.

"Follow me," Legolas led them out to the woods where the hobbits paused.

"Didn't you say there was giant spiders out there?" Merry asked.

"Not here. And even so, I would be able to protect you," Legolas reassured them and they went with no more hesitation.

Once there, Merry and Pippin went to the tallest tree and had a climbing race. The others stood under and watched them.

"Who do you think will win?" Gimli asked.

"Merry," Legolas said.

"Pippin," Aragorn said at the same time.

"Want to make a bet?" Legolas asked.

"Sure. If I win, you have to tell me what the surprise is,"

"Fine. But only you. If I win, you have to go to Naomi and say you got Arwen pregnant,"

"Do you want me to die?" Aragorn gaped at Legolas. Gimli chuckled at them both.

"Well, shouldn't be a problem if you win," Legolas said, smug.

They watched and of course, Merry won. Aragorn pales in fear of what was to come.

"You'll do it after lunch," Legolas instructed him. Aragorn nodded his head, resigned to his fate. They stayed for a while longer, learning about the different plants and the names of flowers.

They were about to leave when they saw a unicorn. It approached slowly, it's head lowered. Legolas told them to stay back and when the unicorn stopped, Legolas went towards it. Hand outstretched, he touched the unicorns head. The unicorn shied away, but Legolas talked to it quietly, soothingly in elvish.

When it was calm, he motioned for the hobbits to come towards it slowly.

"Place your axe away from the unicorn, if you want to go towards it," Aragorn advised Gimli. Aragorn himself took his daggers and placed them on the ground, doing the same thing with his sword and then went towards the unicorn.

Gimli grumbled a bit before getting rid of his axe that he always had, then went toward the unicorn.

It shied away at first. Then, seeing no weapon, nudged Gimli's hand. They were all petting it. It sat down.

"Would anyone want to ride her?" Legolas asked.

The hobbits shook their heads, knowing they'd just fall off. Gimli hated riding anything and likewise said no. Aragorn agreed and swung up on her back.

She stood up. She took off towards the woods. They waited for a short time before they came back.

She knelt, allowing Aragorn to get off before going and kneeling next to Legolas, clearly wanting the elf to ride her.

He got on and she took off around the meadow before going deeper into the forest. This wasn't the first unicorn he's ever been on, but it was the fastest and most graceful.

After a longer wait, Legolas came back, smiling wildly.

"Can we go now?" Pippin asked, bored.

"Of course. What would you like to do?" Legolas said immediately.

"Draw or read," Pippin seemed to realize something as his eyes widened, "can we come back here after supper. I'd like to draw this place,"

"Yes. You can do whatever you'd like. You are the guests," Legolas told them.

"Can we have lunch?" Gimli said, laughing at Aragorn's look of horror.

"Let's go," Legolas led the way back to the kitchens.

**LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK... OVER!**

After lunch, Aragorn hesitantly made his way over to Naomi.

"Naomi, can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course you can," she smiled warmly at him, making him feel worse about doing this to her.

"Naomi, please don't kill me?"

"What did you do now?"

"I got Arwen pregnant," he said, looking terrified.

"YOU STUPID BOY! YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, MUCH LESS A BABY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" She continued to scream at him. The other cooks looked on in amusement. Merry, Pippin and Gimli bursts do out laughing at Aragorn's face. Legolas smirked before making his way over to Naomi.

"Calm down. Naomi, come on, sit down, stop yelling," Legolas continued to speak in his most innocent sounding voice. When she calmed down enough, he told her, "Aragorn didn't get Arwen pregnant. He made a bet with me and he was too sure he would win,"

Instead of yelling at Legolas, like his friends expected her to, she nodded her head and hugged Legolas and tried to calm down.

"Why didn't she get mad at him? He was the one who told me to do that to her!" Aragorn asked the others.

A passing cook heard and turned to him, "Aragorn, Naomi can never be mad at Legolas. She has never, ever been mad at him. Not even when he went into the forest and almost died,"

"Why?" Gimli asked him. The cook just shook his head and walked away.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked.

"Legolas and Naomi are the only ones who can tell us," said Aragorn.

Legolas came back and smirked at Aragorn before pushing past him and leading the way out of the kitchens. They didn't really know what to do next, so they wandered the palace and asked random questions.

"Why can elves walk on snow?" Merry and Pippin asked, looking towards Legolas, who smirked at Aragorn, who was pouting.

"Elves do not plod about as men do, we pick our footing and find the best in the terrain we are in. It is quite simple, but no one, but elves can do it," Legolas told them.

"Why?"

"Perhaps because we are the firstborn,"

"But-" whatever Merry was to say next, would never be found out, for they were interrupted by a man asking for a shoot-off with Legolas.

"You should know by now that I will always win," Legolas said, cockily.

"I've trained. Someday I will be better than you," the man promised, "it's quite rude to not introduce your friends,"

"Fine. This is Thomas," Legolas gestured to the elf in front of him, "Thomas, this is Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Aragorn,"

"That's a dwarf," Thomas said, looking distastefully at the dwarf.

"One I owe my life to," Legolas calmly replied. Thomas looked into the eyes of Legolas and they seemed to read each other's minds for a moment. Thomas finally broke off his gaze and nodded.

Legolas looked relieved that he had decided not to question it further.

"How about we do that shoot off you requested?" Legolas questioned.

"Let's go," Thomas said back.

"Aragorn, you know the way?" Legolas never stopped looking at Thomas.

"Yes, why?" Aragorn asked. Legolas had a question in his eyes and Thomas nodded his head again.

"So we can do this," and then Thomas and Legolas were shooting the hallway, dodging elves and pushing each other.

The others stared in shock at the two elves running down the halls. They had never seen Legolas or any elf act like so. It wasn't really a childish thing, but it was the most childish thing they've ever seen older elves do.

Once the others were finally at the fields, they saw Thomas and Legolas taunting each other, grinning madly the entire time. The saw the others and so in one motion they both turned to their targets and shot three arrows, quick as they could.

Legolas was done before Thomas, but only because Legolas trusted his ability to shoot with perfect aim and Thomas wasn't so sure. Both of their arrows were in the bullseye, but Legolas had the exact center on one. The second was close and the third split the second.

Thomas although one of his arrows got very near the exact center it wasn't as good.

Legolas was the winner.

"Told you I'd win. Again," Legolas teased him.

"I got better and soon I'll be good enough to beat you," Thomas shot right back, "I have to go. Goodbye," and promptly ran off.

"What would you like to do now?" Legolas turned towards the others.

"Teach us how to shoot a bow?" Merry suggested.

"Who would like to learn?"

"Us," Merry and Pippin said.

"Come with me, so we can pick a good bow for you," Legolas led the way to a building that had swords and daggers and bows.

"Gimli? Would you like to fight?" Aragorn questioned. Gimli agreed so Aragorn brought him back outside and a small distance away. They got into their ready stance and fought.

In the same moment, Legolas was trying to find the bow for the hobbits. Didn't take long and they went back out and Legolas showed them the best way to stand.

"Just because this is the best way to stand, does not mean it's the only way," he told them, while correcting where their feet should go.

They held their bows up, and Legolas checked over that they were holding it right. One little mistake. Pippin had his whole hand gripping the string.

"It is best to hold it with three fingers," Legolas told him and showed him how. On and on they learnt. They did not get it even on the target and that disappointed them, but cheered up when they heard Legolas say they were doing good for their first time. By the time they left, they were hitting the target occasionally and Aragorn had won the fight between him and Gimli.

"Would you like some supper?" Legolas looked at me he hobbits.

"You've been doing this that long?" The hobbits looked around, then added on, "yes please,"

Aragorn and Legolas hung back letting the others go ahead of them.

"You can't hide the fact your a prince forever," Aragorn told him softly.

"I'm not going to try. They will find out when the special event is happening,"

"What is the event?"

"You will have to wait," Legolas smirked and caught up with the others.

They got to the kitchens. They had decided to just continue eating in there, because they loved to chat with the other elves.

Afterwards, they went to the hobbits room and Pippin grabbed his book and they left to the meadow, like Legolas had said they would.

They stopped in the other rooms to grab books to read and such.

Pippin decided to draw the big tree that he and Merry climbed. It was beautiful and Pippin drew it just how it looked, maybe making it look a little cooler and more magical. Adding shadow and more moss and other things. He continued to draw until they wanted to sleep and they all walked back to the palace, instantly falling asleep, including Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

**I obviously don't own Lotr.**

_Day Three_

They all slept later and Aragorn was the first awake. He went around and woke the others starting with Legolas and ending with Gimli.

They went down to the kitchens as usual.

"What's your favorite color?" Pippin asked.

"Green," Merry told him.

"Grey," Gimli.

"Red," Aragorn. There was silence for a moment. Pippin turned to Legolas who was staring at nothing.

"Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"Yes," he looked over to see them all staring at him.

"He asked what your favorite color is," Aragorn told him.

"White," Legolas told them absentmindedly.

"Why is that your favorite color?" Merry asked next, "Pip, you go first,"

"Blue, because I like the sea," Pippin said.

"Because it reminds me of home." Gimli.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it just looks good," Aragorn.

"It seems innocent," Legolas.

"How so?" Aragorn questioned him.

"It is untouched by darkness,"

When they were done they stayed a little longer before going to the meadow again. Once there, Pippin continued to draw the tree. It looked even more magical and he drew snow, lightly falling around it, but no snow actually touching the tree.

He was finally done and the others were amazed at his skills. They stayed a little while longer before the hobbits got bored and wanted to explore the forest. They all went around, Legolas keeping an eye out for anything that could possibly kill them.

They came across two wolves. Two baby wolves and they were harmless. The hobbits went over and pet them, they others weren't so sure that they wouldn't bite them. They played with the wolves for a while and then Legolas saw the mother coming towards them and they promptly left before they were eaten.

They had spent quite a long time wandering the woods and had gotten quite deep into it that it was almost time to eat again. While they waited, they asked questions.

"Who's your favorite person?" Gimli asked.

"Merry," Pippin said.

"Pippin," Merry said.

"Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn," Legolas said.

"What do you like to do when alone?" Pippin asked.

"Read," Legolas and Aragorn said in sync.

"Hunt," Gimli said.

"Draw. Although I'm not as good as Pippin is," Merry stated.

"You're probably equally as good," Legolas, "I'd like to see a drawing of yours so I can judge for myself,"

"I do not think I will draw today," Merry turned down his offer.

"You should see Legolas draw. He is terrible at it. He cannot draw to save his life," Aragorn told them.

"When did you two meet?" Pippin asked, "can you tell us some of your adventures together?"

Legolas said yes, knowing Aragorn would have no objections.

"Would you like to tell them, or shall I?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"You can, just tell the truth and do not make yourself look better," Legolas told him, giving him a glare as he remembered the last time Aragorn had told a tale of one of their adventures.

"Never mind that. Eat first, then you may tell stories," Naomi bustled over to them serving them their lunch.

The hobbits ate quickly, wanting to hear a story. And so, were not the last ones eating again.

They went on a walk again, except not into the woods. They found a nice place to sit in the sun and that is where Legolas started to speak.

"Aragorn was 6 or 7," he paused and looked at Aragorn.

"7," Aragorn said.

"He was seven and so does not remember this as well as I do,"

_Flashback_

_Legolas was running away from two elves. He climbed into the trees and went deep into the woods. He came across a little boy. He dropped down to the ground silently, the other two elves a fair distance away._

_"Hello," Legolas said, "perhaps you can help me get away from those two?"_

_"What's your name?" The child asked._

_"Legolas and yours?" _

_"Estel, can you help me home?" The child glanced around him not knowing which way was home._

_"Of course," Legolas took the hand of the child and they started walking when the two elves dropped from the tree._

_"Estel!" They both exclaimed, "what are you doing out here?"_

_"I wanted to take a walk," the child pouted._

_"And you, Legolas shouldn't have done that," the two glared at him. Legolas chuckled and replied._

_"I only told them the truth. Now you might get married. Thank me instead of hating me because I got the woman you like to notice you," he then walked away pulling the child along and the two elves stared after them before running off and hunting._

_Flashback over_

"That is how we met," Legolas concluded.

"Who were the two elves?" Pippin asked.

"It was Elladen and Elrohir," Aragorn told them, "they are my brothers. Not by blood, but I lived with them for many years,"

"Can you tell us an adventure?" Merry asked.

"Which one," Legolas mused.

"The one with the orcs," Aragorn suggested.

"Estel, there were many times with orcs," Legolas rolled his eyes, "pick one and tell it,"

Aragorn thought for a while.

_Flashback_

_Aragorn was now 38._

_"Estel. There are orcs coming this way," Legolas told Aragorn staring off into the distance._

_"Can we fight them all?" Aragorn questioned._

_"Yes. I believe so, there are not many," Legolas said._

_Eventually a pack of orcs only about seven to ten orcs came towards them._

_Legolas pulled out his bow and Aragorn his sword. Aragorn had killed two and one snuck up behind him as he beheaded another. Legolas saw this and shot that orc and in doing so, got a cut along his side from another. He grabbed one of his knives and swiftly beheaded the orc._

_"Legolas," Aragorn pushed him to the ground, pulling up his shirt and seeing how bad the wound was. It had started to rain during the fight and so, Aragorn lifted Legolas into his arms and walked into a cave not to far away._

_He laid Legolas down and the wound was not too bad, as long as it did not get infected. Aragorn went out into the rain to grab some plants that helped heal._

_That night the entrance collapsed, waking the two from their sleep and sealing them in. They could not move the rocks, they were too big. They would have to find another way out._

_Aragorn looked at Legolas' wound and saw that it was already almost healed. They headed off into the cave. They travelled for quite a long while before coming across more orcs._

_There were only three and Legolas took his bow and shot two and Aragorn gutted the last one. They did not know about the one behind. Orcs hate elves and so the orc sliced a deep wound in Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn threw his dagger into the orc's head._

_He rushed to Legolas' side and knew that he could not heal it. They needed to get back to Mirkwood. Aragorn draped Legolas' arm around his shoulder to help him stand and they started for the way out again. They found it._

_Legolas was losing blood, more than Aragorn thought he should. He had Legolas sit on the ground and then took a look at the wound. It was deeper than either of them had expected. Aragorn ripped a piece off his shirt and wrapped it around the wound before they took off again. Mirkwood was close. It wouldn't take too long to get there._

_Flashback over_

"And he got healed," Aragorn ended.

"Tell us another," the hobbits loved stories.

"Perhaps another day," Legolas suggested.

"Is there anymore spots in the woods like the meadow you showed us?" Pippin asked wanting to draw another beautiful thing.

"Yes. Would everyone like to come?" Legolas glanced over at Gimli. He had not been making many suggestions or asking about places to go. He merely went wherever they went. Gimli saw the look and nodded his head.

"Alright. Shall we go now?"

"Can I grab my book to draw it?" Pippin looked at Legolas.

"Perhaps you would like to see the place first to know if you want to draw it,"

"Alright," and they left. It was a long walk to wherever Legolas wanted them to go. When they got there they looked around. There was willow trees all around. Legolas kept leading the way through the willows. On the other side of the willows was a waterfall and a lot a birds. The birds flew over and sat on their shoulders. The hobbits sat down and put their feet in the water and there was silence for a moment before Pippin pushed Merry in and Merry grabbed onto Pippin pulling him in. Aragorn then grabbed Legolas and threw him in.

"We should go back and dry off before s we eat again," Legolas said, stopping anymore mischief.

"I will pay you back for that," Legolas hissed at Aragorn as he passed him. Legolas led the way back, Aragorn in the back. Aragorn was honestly scared because Legolas gave good payback.

They cleaned up and ate supper calmly, Aragorn was waiting for Legolas to throw food in his face the entire time.

Gimli, Aragorn and Merry did not want to go back to the willow trees afterwards and Pippin did. Legolas went with him and they did not come until late. Pippin had drawn the willows with a curtain of it hanging back to show on the other side, the waterfall and birds. Legolas had also drawn, but not that. Legolas had drawn Pippin hunched over his book a look of concentration on his face.

They were amazed at the perfection in this drawing.

"I thought you said he couldn't draw," Merry said accusingly at Aragron.

"He saw me draw one picture before. I drew Aragorn. And I drew it quite good." Legolas smirked.

"He drew me old and wrinkly with long hair and a huge nose," Aragorn told them.

"I can draw. I just didn't want to draw him well, and so failed on purpose," Legolas shrugged. They parted ways and fell asleep. Legolas however went back out to the woods. Not very deep. He grabbed berries and carefully smeared their juices all over Aragorn's face and whatever other body parts he could. Legolas went to bed satisfied that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. There were people who came over, and they're gone for the moment. I might not be able to update tomorrow, so I moved it to here.

Obviously, I do not own.

_Day Four_

That morning they were woken by a shriek coming from Aragorn's room. They all burst in and stared shocked at the image before them except Legolas who had a pleased smirk on his face. Aragorn had red everywhere. He had an extremely red face and not from anger and even looked as though his hair had been dyed red.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at him.

"Estel," Legolas mocked him.

"Why did you do this?" He pointed at himself for emphasis.

"You threw me in a lake. Better wash up before breakfast," with that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

**Let it break! Let it break! Can't hold the line anymore!**

Aragorn washed up, but he was still noticeably red when they went to grab some breakfast.

"You stupid boy! What did you do now?" Naomi looked over Aragorn as he walked in.

"Legolas did this to me," Aragorn quickly placed the blame on someone else. She turned to Legolas for an explanation.

"Naomi. We were by water and Aragorn decided to throw me in there. I warned him I would have revenge and he fell asleep quickly anyways. If he hadn't fallen asleep, this wouldn't have happened," Legolas smiled his most innocent smile at her.

"It was your fault, Aragorn. You shouldn't have thrown him in the lake. No, you will not get revenge, you understand?" Naomi threatened Aragorn. He nodded quickly, knowing an angry cook is never a good thing.

"Alright. I already have food for you so eat up," she smiled.

**Line break again. Line break. Line break. I'm awesome and Abby isn't.**

They went outside, hoping to go explore the woods again as they found it was really beautiful in there. As they got outside, their ideas were changed. Two elves jumped on Aragorn and Legolas knocking them both to the ground.

"Elladen, Elrohir get off of them," an elf, most likely their father said to them.

They jumped up yanking the other two up with them. Legolas once up punched them in the stomach before bowing his head to the elf.

"No need to do that Legolas," the elf told him.

"I will always do it. You have no choice in the matter," Legolas said stubbornly.

"Elladen, Elrohir, Elrond, meet Merry and Pippin, hobbits of the shire and Gimli, son of Gloin," Legolas introduced them.

"Gloin?" Elrond sent a look at Legolas.

"Gimli is different from his father," Legolas shot down the question in Elrond's eyes.

"What do you mean by that, elf?" Gimli said gruffly.

"Not the time," Aragorn told Gimli. Sometime during this conversation, Merry and Pippin had run off with Elladen and Elrohir.

"We should have never let them out of our site," Legolas told Elrond.

"I see no harm in them being friends," Elrond defended them.

"Dan and Ro are bad enough. Merry and Pippin are almost exactly like them. How is that not trouble?"

"Find them. Please," Eleond said immediately.

The rest of them, excluding Elrond, had somehow gotten roped into helping Elladen and Elrohir prank people. And at lunch, they simply stole the food from Naomi.

The entire day was spent that way. Scaring random elves by popping out of random places or pulling funny faces behind people. They even took a barrel, filled it with water and launched it over the side of the palace. They launched rocks into elves food and drinks and was annoying the entire day. Until supper when they were found by Elrond.

"What are you doing?" They had just soaked a servant passing by when Elrond had come into the room. Elrond took his two sons and demanded the others stopped the pranks as he took his sons away.

"Elf. I have still been wondering this. You said that I am different from my father. Why did you say it?" Gimli asked after a while.

"Because your father did me an injustice some years back and you would never do those things," Legolas was regretful to tell these things to Gimli.

"My father was a good man. He wouldn't have done anything. If you hadn't deserved it," Gimli coldly replied.

"Your father was not always a good man. Perhaps this was before you were born," Legolas commented absently, thoughts now on the past.

"At least my father loved me. I have heard nothing of yours this entire time!" Gimli was talking loudly. Not quite shouting. Legolas had his hands balled into fists and a carefully blank face, "perhaps that is why you never laugh your family hates you. I have heard you speak of your father once, but never your mother. Did she abandon you?" Legolas whipped around and punched Gimli straight in the face before storming off into the woods. Aragorn would have gone after him, but now that he was in the woods, there would be no way to find him unless he wanted to be found.

"Let us sleep. Gimli, you know nothing of his family and what happened between him and your father. You should not have said such things," Aragorn spoke quietly to him. He was worried for his friend and hoped that if Legolas needed something, he would not hesitate to go to Aragorn.

They bid each other goodnight, though none fell asleep until quite a lot of time and thoughts had passed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lotr doesn't belong to me. I technically own a few of the characters, like Naomi**

_Day Five_

When they woke, Legolas was still gone. He had probably slept in the comfort of the trees. They ate breakfast silently, but afterwards the hobbits wanted another story and so asked Aragorn.

"I will tell you why Legolas does not like caves perhaps. It has also to do with your father Gimli," Aragorn said. Gimli looked up startled that his father would be in this tale.

_Flashback_

_Legolas was out riding on a horse. He has two other elves with him. They were his best friends called Sammy and Jessica. _

_"Do you hear that?" Sammy called to Legolas. There was a rustling to the bush beside them._

_Jessica got off her horse. It was most likely just a bunny, but they decided to check anyways. She got checked it and turned around to call the all clear and a dwarf came out near the bush and swung his axe into the girls back._

_Sammy and Legolas immediately jumped off their horses to attack when another orc jumped in the way and beheaded Sammy._

_More gathered around. He was outnumbered and he could easily fight them off when one cut his leg deep and they stole his bow and arrows. They pushed him to the ground and took his daggers. _

_Fili and Kili laughed darkly at Legolas, lying down in the grass._

_Legolas kicked one in the gut and went to run, but they quickly knocked him out. They tied him up and blindfolded him before putting him in a cave to die._

_He was stuck there. He woke up and found he could not move, see or speak. He was scared of what could happen. He prayed for days that someone would find him. He was dying of hunger. _

_His prayers were answered after a week of being alone with nothing. Gandalf had come._

_"Little green leaf, are you alright?" He asked as he untied him. Legolas croaked yes. He had not had anything to eat or drink. "Are you okay to move? Do you need food or water before we leave?" _

_"I need to see the sun or the stars. Please Gandalf," Legolas pleaded. He had never been cut off from the sun and stars for so long. He felt as if he was cut off from himself._

_Gandalf helped support Legolas as he led the way outside. It was nighttime. Legolas collapsed agaisnt a tree once out and Gandalf gave him food and drink. They stayed there for the night. Once morning, Legolas ate more and he was feeling strong enough to ride back to the palace. He had nightmares for weeks afterwards. He had to sleep outside and he vowed to never go into another cave._

_Flashback over_

"My father would never do such a thing!" Gimli spluttered.

"Who wouldn't?" Gandalf had just come to Mirkwood and heard that.

"Gimli said some things about Legolas' family that made him run off. I told them about what happened between Legolas and the dwarfs," Aragorn told him.

"Legolas ran off today?" Gandalf questioned.

Aragorn shook his head, "last night,"

"You fool, Gimli," Gandalf rounded on Gimli looking angry, "his mother is dead and yesterday was the day she died! Aragorn, you have to try to find him,"

Aragorn ran off towards the woods. Gimli looked saddened.

"Gimli, you must understand that elves may not show much emotion, but they still feel the way we do. Possibly they feel emotions stronger, but they never lose their mask," Gandalf told him.

"There is no way they could feel emotion stronger. We show our feelings because we feel them stronger," Gimli replied.

"Listen. Imagine losing someone close to you. You would remember everything about how they died right?" At Gimli's nod he continued, "Elves live forever, and they lose a lot of their friends because men and dwarfs are jealous they live forever and so, kill them. Elves can recall a specific moment with such clarity that it is like they are living it again. All elves would be dead if they allowed their emotions to run their hearts. Elves can die of grief," Gimli was becoming more and more shocked as Gandalf went through this speech. Gandalf announced that they should eat lunch now.

"What about Aragorn and Legolas?" Merry asked.

"We cannot find them out there. We cannot do anything but wait for them to come back on their own," Gandalf led the way to the kitchens. Gimli ate a lot for elves, but he only ate about half of what he normally would. Gandalf watched that closely and hoped Legolas and Gimli could be friends. The men were no longer killing elves because they saw the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas. If Gimli and Legolas were friends, then perhaps dwarfs would stop killing as well. They waited and waited and stories were told as they waited.

As it was, Legolas and Aragorn did not get back until late in the night. Legolas forgave Gimli, but Gimli knew that his words were not forgotten.

Merry and Pippin wanted Legolas to smile and maybe laugh and decided to do something. After Gandalf had fallen asleep, they braided plants and flowers and made a crown to go on Gandalf's hat. They hoped it would make Legolas happy again and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry for not posting last week. It's been hard thinking of ideas to write for adventures and stuff they do all day. I don't own Lotr at all.**

_Day Six_

Today, Legolas was not awake by the time everyone was ready to go.

"Let him sleep. We will have breakfast," Aragorn said. He fought to hide a smile at Gandalf's hat. They all went to the kitchens, all of them occasionally glancing at Gandalf's hat, he didn't notice as he was leading the way.

"Naomi. Can we have some food?" Gandalf asked her. She glanced up, smiled and nodded. They were almost done eating when Legolas came down.

Gandalf was beginning to notice the glances and smiles and he looked at Merry and Pippin, who looked extremely proud of themselves.

He took off his hat and stared. On his hat was a bright crown made of flowers. They all heard a musical sound coming from the doorway and turned around. Legolas had come down and saw Gandalf's hat. They stared. They had never heard an elf laugh before and it sounded musical. Gandalf started to laugh, if it was funny enough to make Legolas laugh then he shouldn't ruin it by yelling. They calmed down a little bit after, but they were happy to see Legolas so happy.

**It's a line break! I love what should happen next! The line breaks done!**

"Legolas," An elf came running towards us, "your father wishes to see you and your friends,"

"We'll go now," the elf looked towards the others pity on his face before running off.

"Who is your father?" Merry asked.

"Thranduil. The king of Mirkwood," Legolas looked straight ahead.

"You're a prince!" The hobbits and Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes. Do not bait my father," they stopped in front a door, "he lost a lot and he hasn't been the same to dwarfs. Do not do anything that could make him want to kill you," Legolas looked at Gimli urgently.

"I won't. And them," he pointed to the rest.

"He likes Gandalf, he won't hurt Aragorn and he has never met hobbits," he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

"Ada," Legolas looked at the ground as he came in.

"A dwarf!" The king leapt to his feet and grabbed a sword. Legolas pulled out his knives and stopped him from beheading Gimli.

"I know he is a dwarf," Legolas calmly said.

"Explain," he growled at Legolas.

"This is Gimli. He is a dwarf who I owe my life to, and he is my friend," that made the king hesitate.

"Get out of my sight," he coldly said and turned his back on them, sitting down at his desk. "Legolas?" Legolas stilled tensing, but not turning around.

"Yes, Ada?"

"Come here after supper. I need to speak to you alone,"

They left, glancing at Legolas occasionally who had a complete blank face on.

"Legolas? Are you okay?" Merry asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. That went better than expected," Legolas turned and smiled at them. "Would you like to go to the meadow or the waterfall?"

"Waterfall," the hobbits said immediately.

They started on their way. Gandalf left to meet with his other friends. Once there, Legolas started to look less tense and he pushed Aragorn into the water. Merry and Pippin decided to do that to the other and in the end, they both went in. Aragorn got out while Legolas was watching the hobbits and snaked an arm around Legolas' waist, putting them both in the water. During this, Gimli left to explore the woods.

They all took turns dunking each other and splashing, having as much fun as they could. Thy did this past lunch and didn't realize it until Pippin's stomach growled.

"Let's get some food. It is past lunch," Legolas told them.

"Gimli?" Aragorn called.

"Perhaps he went back to the palace," Pippin suggested.

"We can look. If he's not there, I'll come back and find him," Legolas told Aragorn who didn't like the idea of leaving Gimli here if he was here.

They went back and ate a smaller lunch than usual as it was almost supper. Gimli was there. He was laying on the bed, snoring. Until supper, they decided to relax and read or draw.

**Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break. Line Break.**

After supper, Legolas went back to his father as he had been told to. The others were worried for Legolas and couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Why is the king so rude?" Pippin asked.

"Because he has reasons to hate dwarfs," Aragorn said shortly glancing at Gimli.

"Why does he hate dwarfs?" He persisted.

"It is not my story to tell," Legolas came back shortly. He was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow. It will happen after lunch," Legolas answered without answering.

They stayed awake, just talking, a while longer before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you for the constructive criticism I got, it will surly help me for the other stories I wish to write.**

**I don't own, as always.**

_Day Seven_

The hobbits woke early, wanting to know what was happening today. They waited eagerly for the others to wake up so they could go and eat. Finally, they couldn't wait anymore and ran into each room waking them up. They ran down to the kitchens, where because they were so early, they had to wait for food. The others walked calmly in right as the food was served.

**Let's Do A Line Break. Do You Like Line Breaks? Let's End The Line Break.**

The hobbits knew that the surprise would happen sometime after lunch and so asked to be taught to shoot again. Aragorn and Gimli were going to stay at their rooms and Legolas went down to the fields with the hobbits to make sure they didn't shoot anybody.

"You need to raise your arm a bit," Legolas directed both of them. He corrected their stances, their grip, and anything he thought needed help. Pippin was the first one to get a bullseye. It happened accidentally. Merry had called his name and he had glanced away and the arrow was let go. They were all shocked and try as he might, Pippin could not get another bullseye. They kept it up for a while longer before going back to their rooms. Merry and Legolas stayed at their rooms and read a book, while Pippin decided to draw the palace and different places, like the fields where they train.

That went on until lunchtime. They all had a fantastic lunch.

"When's the surprise going to take place?" Merry asked, afterwards.

"Whenever my cousin gets here. It will be before supper, but I do not know exactly when," Legolas answered. They continued to do random stuff to occupy their time. They read, drew and played pranks.

Finally, this cousin was here named Malachi. He greeted Legolas' friends with enthusiasm, even the dwarf.

"What is happening?" Merry asked Malachi.

"You do not know?" Malachi questioned glancing at Legolas.

"I have been making it a surprise for them," Legolas told him, smirking.

"Ah. You will have to wait and see," Malachi bid his goodbyes and left.

"The ceremony will begin an hour from now," Legolas invited them into his room. "Malachi needs to be taught a few things before,"

"What is he being taught?" Aragorn inquired.

"He most likely knows it all, but we need to make sure," Legolas seemed determined not to give them any real answers.

**Line break line break let's all do the line break!**

An hour later, they found themselves in a huge room that could fit possibly the entire town. They did not need to try as some did not get invites or did not wish to go. There was still at least 150 elves.

Legolas had to go abandon his post with his friends to go talk to the other elves, as it was his duty as the prince. The others saw the king and he gave them a look. They knew he was scared for his son. Legolas would live long after they were gone. Legolas had just finished mingling when the ceremony started to take place.

Malachi came in, dressed in more elegant clothing than when they last saw him. Legolas went and stood beside him. They talked quietly together and Malachi nodded his head and Legolas called for silence.

Legolas said that he was transferring his crown prince title to his cousin, Malachi. Malachi had to do vows to protect his people, and a few others until Legolas handed over the crown that was on top his head. Legolas bowed to Malachi and the rest of the people there did the same, excepting the king.

There was music and Legolas started to dance with a lady who he seemed to have a very fond interest in. The king saw that as well, and as it was with the elves, he had a dance with her to question if she liked Legolas.

Legolas stood over with his friends while the king danced.

"Isn't that the lady you were dancing with?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. I intend to propose to her at some point," Legolas told them.

"Why not today?" Pippin asked.

"Because as it is, the father always has a dance with the lady his son is intending to marry and questions her. He will think over tonight if she has good or bad intentions for marrying me,"

They continued to dance and eat and talk. They went to sleep late in the night or early in the morning, depending how you looked at it.

The king approved of the lady called Elena, and Legolas proposed to her 2 weeks afterwards.

The End


End file.
